


The Big Favor

by SilentEvil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breeding Kink, Cock Worship, Degradation, F/M, Female reader insert, Light Sadism, Rough Sex, Rough blow job, Slight KuroTsuki, Teasing Kuroo, dominant Tsukki, non-con kissing, saltyshima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: This isn't nearly as kinky as my other stuff but it's still very hardcore so please be warned.Your parents have put you into a very awkward position and Tsukki has been roped in by Kuroo to participate in a charity auction. How will these two events mesh together? Read to find out how disastrous your life could be without Saltyshima there to save the day.I suck at summaries.There are hints of KuroTsuki in this because I'm ngl... I ship them so hard but no worries this is a Tsukishima x Reader story.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima kei & kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	The Big Favor

One Week Ago at Kuroo's House....

"So Tsukki when was the last time that you went out on a date?"

"Is this your pathetic attempt at asking me out Kuroo-san? If so you really need to work on technique because it sucks worse than Hinata's serves back in high school."

Kuroo laughs obnoxiously.

"I wasn't talking about me genius but if I were I know it's unlikely you'd say no. We both know that you find me devilishly attractive Tsukki, so stop fighting it. Give in to your feelings."

Kuroo pulls him in impossibly close and Kei starts blushing furiously at the sudden move. Though he knows he should be used to these random assaults by now. The bedheaded man giggles at his flustered face loving how he can make the blonde beanpole this red so quickly and easily.

"Shut up." Kei says as he shoves the teasing man off of him.

Kuroo regains his footing after stumbling slightly. 

"With all seriousness there's this charity auction that I want you to participate in. With you being a handsome single young bachelor it makes you a perfect candidate for this type of thing."

"Forget it! Why can't you do it?"

"Would you believe me if I said I am just too shy for that?" Kuroo says placing his pointer finger against his bottom lip trying to appear innocent but failing.

"Tch, Not fucking likely." Kei rolls his eyes.

"Well I just don't want to cheat on you my love." He straighten up and winks at Tsukki.

"You already cheat on me with your Chibi-chan and how would it make sense if are sending me to cheat on you anyways if we were dating?" Kei asks in his usual bored tone.

"Oh good point...but sharing is caring right?" Kuroo shrugs.

Kei shakes his head.

"You idiot....Let me guess...your precious Chibi-chan found out and forbids you to do it therefore you had to pass it off to the only single guy left in your small group of trustworthy friends."

"Well she is quite feisty .....especially in bed she does this thing with her tongue and .."

Kei looks at Kuroo in disgust and doesn't let him finish his lewd sentence.

"Ugh would you stop?! I don't want to hear that shit."

"Jealous?" Kuroo lifts his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"In your dreams...so what is this charity even for?" Kei asks quickly changing the subject before he becomes a blushing mess again.

"It's to build a new rec building for kids fitness. It will even have a volleyball club."

Kei sighs.

"Fine...but you are going to owe me something big for this."

"Oya?"  
Kuroo smirks.

"You fucking pervert..." 

Kei shakes his head at his friend's filthy mind. Sometimes he wonders if Kuroo is actually attracted to him or if he is just the biggest teasing troll on the planet. He has been flirting with him like this for years now and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it just a little. But he knew just how much the man loved his Chibi-chan. Kuroo speaks again interrupting his pondering.

"Cheer up moonlight. Heh...you might even get laid if you play your cards right."

"Ok that's it I'm outta here...just text me the fucking details." 

Kei left Kuroo just as he was cackling like a drunk hyena at the blonde's annoyance.

Present time...

That's how it all started. Now that the time has come Kei is kicking himself for agreeing. Why is he such a sucker for Kuroo? He'd never admit it out loud but the former Nekoma captain could ask anything of him and he would do it. Of course it wouldn't be without complaint and heavy hesitation but eventually Kei always gives in to Tetsurou.

"What kind of person buys a date anyways? It's probably going to be some stuck up rich girl looking for a new boy toy anyways. Well I suppose at the very least I can entertain myself and make them suffer." Kei thinks to himself as he fixes his tie. 

"That's it. My goal for tonight is to send the girl running home screaming." He says outloud with a shit-eating grin staring back at him through his very tall bathroom mirror.

Three days ago....

It was a cool September Sunday, You had just came in from sweeping off the damp leaves left on the wooden porch after a cold and blustery early autumn day. As soon as you stepped in the door, you barely had the time to kick off your shoes before the sudden ringing of your landline phone startles you out of your peaceful reverie. Running as you slid across your wooden lamanent floor nearly falling on your ass and jumping over your lazy cat before you made it to answer the call.

"Hello?" You answered it panting like you just ran track and jumped over multiple hurdles. Well one was the fur-ball in the middle of the floor that refused to move simply yawning as you pass by.

"Well it's about time you answered this phone! I have been trying to get ahold of you all damn day!" Your bestfriend Jane practically screams at you through the tiny speaker on your blue cordless handset.

"Sorry, I've been outside cleaning the porch most of the evening. It was a huge mess after those heavy winds today." You explain.

"Haven't you ever heard of a cellphone?" Your friend asks in a very impatient tone.

"Oh ummm...yeah I kinda forgot to put it on the charger. It's dead." You answer scratching the back of your neck looking sheepish.

"Whatever...listen your mom is coming over there on Friday and she is bringing that punk ass Emilio with her. Something about persuading you to marry the guy so your families can merge the two stores. A plant & lamp store combo. ( if you get the reference I'll give you a cookie) This arranged marriage shit...I don't know it sounded like some fucked up Game of Thrones shit. Just giving you a heads up. You might want to bail the hell outta there while you still can or find yourself a man stat. Maybe hire an escort?"

"Shit! This is fucked up! Emilio and I broke up 10 years ago. Why can't she get over that shit? The guy was a total douche bag and so full of himself that he even stared at himself in the mirror like he was Vanity fucking Smurf!"

"She's planning your wedding sis. She even has the dress ready and I heard she called Stacy's mom to make the cake!"

"Wait what!? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was. You better think of something quick. Oh I gotta go...Trent and Daria just got here but best of luck bye!"

You hung up the phone screaming.....

"Shit!"

A few minutes later you were sitting in a porcelain bath tub full of blue and green swirled water with magenta accents that were caused by the Lush bath bomb that disintegrated long ago. It leaves a pleasant citrus and bergamot scent permeating in and around your pruning skin. You desperately tried to calm yourself down by taking slow deep breathes before you flew head first into a gruesome panic attack.

Getting out of the tub you were barely able to get the towel wrapped around your head before that blasted phone rings again. Once again you ran to it dripping water across your your floor from your wet body along the way. 

While looking at the shuddersome number displaying on the caller ID flashing in bright green you actually panicked. 

"It's mom ..oh shit!!!" 

You hesitantly press the glowing talk button.

"Hi Mom!" You greeted pretending to be oblivious to her totalitarian intentions.

"Hey sweetie...I have wonderful news!" She says all too happily. You groan inside.

Spending the next fifteen agonizing minutes you honestly wished that Freddy Krueger would come up out of the floor and take you away while your mom goes on and on about Emilio and how perfect he is. You knew better than to try to interrupt her in this mode but you had to do something before she dictates your entire existence. When she finally paused to take a breath, you blurted out the first thing that popped into your hysterical mind.

"Mom I have a boyfriend." 

"Oh really? Who is he? And why am I just now hearing about this?" She asked in a very skeptical voice.

"He's umm this guy I met a few weeks ago."

"What's his name?"

You frantically try to think of a name but no male names that were believable popped into your head. You panicked again and then you glanced down at a paper that arrived this morning.

"His name is Kei Tsukishima." You said the first name that popped up on the front page. "Yeah he's umm a doctor and he's so handsome...blonde with glasses. He's the brainy type you know? We met at the train station. Heh isn't that funny?"

"Well your father and I are coming to Japan on friday...so we will expect to meet this Kei fellow. What kind of doctor is he?"

" Ohhh I left something in the oven and it's burning.......mom I love you but I gotta go."

You hung up hurriedly.

"Oh shit what am going to do?" You freak out loud.

Then something catches your eye....volleyball players for auction. Bid for a date......

"Well if I can't win the real Tsukishima then I'll have to find someone else. I sure hope this guy has a sense of humor. Damn it! What have I done?"

Present time......

You never thought you'd pay 527930.00 yen for a date but here you are standing before the tallest man that you have ever been near and he doesn't look happy. However you can't help but notice how beautiful he is upclose. He is tall. At least 6 feet but he has this shinny blonde hair that you were aching to touch just to find out if it is as soft as it looks. His eyes are this warm deep honey color that have a very bored look to them behind his glasses. His voice brought you out of your daydream of checking him out.

"Well let's get this over with..." He begrudgingly takes your hand. 

Tsukishima took you to the designated restaurant chosen by the Volleyball Association for this date. It was awkward for the most part you both ate in silence. You could tell from the salty boy's expression that he really did not want to be there with you. You had to break the ice some way.

"You're not really much of a people person are you?"

Kei gave you an unimpressed look.

"Now what ever gave you that idea? Ugh why do I always get stuck with short people?" 

"You have a problem with short people?" You ask almost offended.

"Not really it's just I tend to trip over them. They do make nice foot stools though." Kei smirks.

"It's not like I can help how short I am no more than you can control your own status as a towering skyscraper. You were just blessed I guess though I bet you get alot of tall man headaches. You really are an asshole aren't you?" 

"Yes I am why thank you and since this stupid date is now over with I'll be going now. I do hope you learned your lesson on not wasting your money on crap like this." He gets up starting to walk off until you grab his wrist.

"Now wait a minute....I paid for you and it's barely thirty minutes worth. Also I don't regret spending the money because It was going to help kids get into sports which I fully support... Look I have another reason for wanting this date." 

"Oh? And what could that possibly be?" He quirks an eyebrow in slight interest.

"Please sit back down. I have a rather odd proposition for you."

"Hmm? You want a sex toy? My cock is probably too big for you sweetheart." He says arrogantly.

Your mouth falls open at his sudden display of vulgarity. He got the exact reaction from you that he was expecting.

"This has nothing to do with sex."

"Then I'm not interested." Kei shrugs ready to stand up again.

"Wait.....fine...look I'm desperate if that's what it takes then I'll sleep with you but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my parents." 

"Forget it. One measley little fuck is not worth that kind of bother. I'd rather date my hand."

"Look I'm desperate I'll do anything...." You plead.

"Oh? You're going to regret saying that to me. It means I own you Pipsqueak. You have to obey my every command with no exceptions. If you agree to this then I will play along and star as your pretend boyfriend."

"So no sex?" You ask lightly.

"Well I didn't say that. Of course there's going to be sex and alot of it. I'd hardly find it worth my time otherwise. Well ....Come on then I have no more time to waste here."

He grabs your hand dragging you out of the small cafe to his car. When you get there he pushes you up against the door and suddenly kisses you forcefully. He caught you so completely off guard that your only response was to shove him away angrily. It wasn't your first kiss but who in the hell does he think he is?

"What are you doing? You can't just up and kiss me like that!" 

"Pipsqueak I am dissappointed. Did you really forget our deal already? I was testing the merchandise. So far it's mediocre at best." He says with a bored expression.

This man is infurirating. Ignoring his unfair critique on your spontaneous kissing performance, you angrily stare up at him.

"Merchandise? Is your head so far up in the clouds fogging up your beanstock that you forgot that I paid for you?" You stand on your tippy toes glaring at him.

He chuckles a bit at how cute you look trying to stand up to him.

"Hmm? So you did. I suppose with the money you paid I can warrant you a few orgasms tonight. Just remember though when you're screaming while I'm destroying your holes with my 11 inch cock, that you chose this." He smirks as you back down.

"11 inches? I ..." You stuttered while blushing.

"You what? You can't handle it? That's too bad. You're not going to have much of a choice. That is unless you want to go back on our deal. If you are then just stop wasting my time. I never wanted to do this stupid charity auction to begin with. The only reason I agreed was because my friend suckered me into it. So now you tell me desperate lady....is what you are asking of me going to be worth being mine to torture? Or do you want to quit while you're still as safe as houses?" 

You look down in defeat. You really didn't like this guy one bit but he is all you have right now at such a short notice. You really dug yourself into a deep hole that you can't easily climb out of. 

"I thought so. Now get in the car Pipsqueak and you can explain to me on the way just why you are so pathetic and desperate." He smiles clearly amused by your predicament as he opens the passenger side door to let you in.

You quietly climb in resigning yourself to your fate. Being married to Emilio would be so much worse you keep telling yourself. 

Kei gets in his car adjusting his lengthy body in comfort before he starts the engine.

"So...tell me. Whats the story?" 

He glances at you causing you to sigh in defeat and tell the recent chapter of your life.

"In a nutshell my parents are bringing my creep of an ex with them to visit and they will pressure me to marry him. My best friend said wedding plans are being made. My only out without getting into a huge fight or just accepting it is to show them that I already have a good stable boyfriend. I wish I had more time but I panicked and told them your name after seeing it on the paper and well I told them you're a doctor. I saw the auction and thought it would be better to convince the real you to help me instead of having someone else use your name."

After hearing you pour out your heart Kei couldn't help but feel a little angry about your situation. On the inside he actually felt sympathy for you having such fucked up parents but he would never admit that outloud.

"How stupid. You really fucked up huh? Well then why don't you just tell them to fuck off?"

Kei looks over waiting for your answer but he watches you just shrink down deeper into your seat. He sighs. Something about your expression is making him feel like a villain in cheesy b movie and he doesn't like it. 

"Where do you live? I am going to take you home."

Your eyes widden in panic.

"What why?"

"Look the deal is off. Despite what I said I am not the kind of person who takes advantage of girls like this."

"But what will I do? I paid so much money."

"You really got yourself into a mess didn't you?" He smirks.

"Yyyeah." You answer sadly.

"Cheer up. I'll do it but only because I despise what your parents are doing. You won't owe me anything so stop worrying so much....okay?"

"But why?"

"Are you stupid? I told you why. I may be a cold asshole but I am not heartless."

You couldn't help it when you felt a pang of disappointment. Tsukishima was a very attractive man and obviously going to be dominant in bed. Unless he was lying his cock size intrigued you. As you thought about it you pressed your thighs as a wave of desire suddenly washes over you. Tsukki notices.

"What's the matter you need to go pee or something?"

You quickly shake your head.

"Then what is it? You should be happy that I am doing this for you. Why are you acting this way all of the sudden?"

"I am grateful but...."

"But what?" Tsukki asks in a slightly irritated tone.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. I kind of need a release." You say trying your best to keep your voice even.

Tsukki's eyes widden in surprise.

"If it's to thank me for helping you then don't bother..."

"No it's not that. It's just I am so stressed and I think you could take my mind off of things tonight. Also you're attractive and despite being an asshole, you don't give off any creep vibes."

"So you were squeezing your thighs together because you're horny for me?" He asks already knowing the answer as it all makes sense.

"Yes."

"Fine...but I'm telling you right now that I am not going to be gentle or loving. So if we do this I want your full consent to give me free reign over everything."

"Ok. Just please make it good."

"Oh trust me I will....well then I guess that means we are going to my house."

"Have a seat Pipsqueak and I'll get us some wine to help you relax." Kei says after you arrived at his house. 

You sit down on his white sofa. It's quite comfortable. You figure for someone as tall as he is that he would need a nice wide comfortable couch such as this. He comes back with two glasses of wine ripping you from your thoughts. You thank him and take a sip of the refreshing white wine. You notice he also brought a small bowl of fresh strawberries. Without being asked he picks one up and dips it into his glass saturating it in the white wine before he carefully brings it to your lips. He lightly brushes it against your lips painting them with the wine. You test it with your tongue before opening your mouth and allowing him to feed you a small bite. The sweetness of the strawberry shocked your taste buds expecting something sour. Tsukki chuckled at your bewilderment. He gave you another bite making sure it fills your mouth before following it with a firm demanding kiss. He wasted no time stealing the strawberry from your mouth chuckling through the kiss. You were determined to get it back from him but failed. He broke the kiss and gave you an amused look.

"Nice try but I win this game." He says as he gently pushes you down onto your back. He carefully straddles your body and pins your wrists back against the couch cushions. You were helpless realizing how strong he was as you struggled against him. He laughed as he attacked your ear with his tongue and teeth giving you goosebumps across your captured arms. 

"Now what will you do little Pipsqueak? You can't possibly think you can overpower me." He whispers with a smirk. To answer his question you starting kissing his exposed neck. You could tell he was enjoying it through the deep groans that came out of him. You licked and sucked what you could reach of his exposed skin. He continued talking dirty to you.

"I'm going to be straight forward with my intentions tonight. I am going to fill you up with my cum over and over again but before that I am going to make you cum until you scream for me to make it stop... I can go for a very long time because I like to overstimulate myself which in turn means you will be. So I hope that you can handle that because it would be such a shame if you didn't. I'm not going to stop fucking you until neither one of us can remember our names or any coherant thoughts for that matter. So are you sure you want this? It's your last chance for an out.... Or are you ready to go bed with me? Once we are up there you are mine tonight understand Pipsqueak?"

"Yyes...I want you." 

You nod he grips your hand pulling you off the couch leaving the forgotten refreshments and leads you up to his bedroom.

His room is adorned with sports trophies, dinosaur figurines and models. Also there were posters of various bands such as Radiohead and REM.

"Now I am a very impatient man so don't waste my time. Take off your clothes." He says after closing his door and walking towards you.

You do as your told slowly ridding yourself of every last stitch of cloth that was covering your body.

"Not bad. Now stand over here." He says licking his lips.

As you approach him he pushes you down on your knees before him. He is still fully clothed while you are completely naked. Something about that really turns you on. You have never been treated this way before.

"Take out my cock and get it hard."

Without hesitation and driven by curiosity and lust for the tall megane you undo his belt and take out your prize. You gasp finding out that he wasn't lying. His cock is 11 inches. He smirks at your expression.

"Now why do you look so surprised Pipsqueak? Did you actually think I'd be pathetic enough to lie about my cock? Of course I wouldn't now be a good girl and suck it before I get bored."

You say nothing to that and take his large cock in your hand. It's so warm and smooth. His blonde pubes are trimmed and you quickly learn that this man's cock is every bit as beautiful as he is. You begin by licking the head which brings a soft grunt from the owner of the engorged organ. You decide to give this gorgeous cock a thorough tongue bath. Licking up the wide underside feeling the veins pop out to give it more texture as it hardens. You take each smooth testicle into your hot mouth as Tsukki groans louder massaging your head with his long fingers. He endured you taking your time worshiping every delicious inch of him with your licks and kisses. You licked every inch of his pelvic region repeatedly savoring the experience. You kiss the head of his cock and look up at him before taking it into your hot mouth. Stabbing his top hole with your tongue again and again, you cover your lips with your teeth and stroke what you can't fit into your mouth. Tsukki makes eye contact with you groaning as he watches his thick tool disappear deeper into your mouth. You take it slowly opening your throat and he gently pushes your head towards him before he bottoms out at the back of your throat. His cock head pushes far past that dangly uvula at the back of your gullet. Your eyes water and you fight back the gag that threatens you before he let's go of the pressure on your head giving you temporary reprieve.

"Oh Pipsqueak you're quite good at this huh? Who knew?" He says through his moans. 

You let him fuck your throat for a few minutes.So determined to take all of him but you just couldn't quite get there. You knew with practice you eventually could be his cock slut. While you thought about how badly you wanted to drink his hot cum just for how good it will soothe your raw throat after this. Your teeth were digging into your lips and your cheeks hurt from being stretched so far to attempt to accommodate him.

He makes you choke on it quite a few times before stopping.

"Well you take my cock decently enough in your mouth but how about your cunt? Get down on all fours and crawl."

You crawl over to the bed on your hands and knees. He leads roughly you by a fist full of your hair. 

"That's a good Pipsqueak. Now spread your legs wide open for me......it's ok if you scream."

He suddenly slaps your pussy hard several times making you cry out.

"Thats it lets make it nice and tenderized. Now then....do you want my long fingers?"

"Yes."

"Do you want them inside of you? I can reach deep places that you can't Pipsqueak. If you want them then you have to beg." 

"Please Tsukishima please let me feel your long fingers inside of me!"

"Ok but remember that you wanted this."

He suddenly shoves two of his long boney fingers inside of your cunt fucking you relentlessly and roughly reaching so deep that you scream just as he said you could. He continued on until you squirt in orgasm screaming louder because he doesn't stop until you cum again giving you no breaks between orgasms and up to 3 fingers.You're not even sure if the first one stopped.

"Should I fuck your ass while I keep doing this?.....Nah that would really break you and I'm not so cruel to do that to you the first time with me." He says as he reaches further in with 4 fingers nearly shoving his whole fist inside of you.

"Oh fuck Tsukki!" You scream mindlessly.

He pulls out his near fist as you squirt uncontrollably he slaps your cunt amused by how you juices splatter with each hit. 

"Who in the fuck said you could call me that? Huh?" He asks without anger in his tone but still firm as he punishes your cunt more harshly.

"I'm sorry!" You cried out.

He continues until your cunt is red and hot and in his opinion ready to be fucked.

"Well then slut are you ready for my monster cock? Yeah? Beg."

"Please Tsukishima -san fuck me hard. I need it so much!"

"Fine then let's see how well you can take it you begging slut. A begging slut who has to buy sex huh? Take it one fucking inch. ...huh not enough?"

You whimper.

"Please."

Then he slams the rest of his cock in you . You scream loudly into the mattress feeling like a horse just kicked in your insides collapsing already into the soft bed.

"Oh no you don't get to rest. Sit up here and take it like a good filthy ass slut Pipsqueak. Remember your pathetic ass wanted this."

He wraps all of your hair in his hand and tugs you back as he fucks you mercilessly. His cock is not only long but so thick that it stretches your delicate skin to wrap around his cock perfectly literally forcing it to fit him like a latex glove. 

"You gonna cum again? Such a selfish little Pipsqueak slut you are huh? I haven't even came once. You think you'd have more self control then that...but go ahead cum all over my cock but I'm far from done with you."

You cum over and over again screaming through each orgasm more powerful than the last. He yanks your head back with a fist full of your hair until he can kiss you. You were so out of it that you never noticed when Kei stripped off his clothes but you could now feel his sweaty chest against your back as he fucks into you like a fucking machine with the largest dildo on the highest setting. Stamina is something he has built up over the years of finally taking his volleyball training seriously. You both moan together harmoniously.

"Alright here's your first load of cum. You ready? Yeah?"

You moan loudly as you feel him grip your tits squeezing them painfully making you cry out his name feeling each spurt of his hot cum painting your insides deeply. He doesn't stop there. Not even a pause.

"I think I can go in deeper. " he says while moaning.

To prove it he had you lay on your back and he put you into the mating press position shoving his cock so deeply inside of you that you know he breached your cervix. You screamed at the sudden pain you felt but you didn't want to stop. Infact you never wanted to stop. Even as you felt his pounding into your belly. 

"So deep ahhhhh so deep! " You screamed losing it all to this feeling driving you both mad.

"I'm gonna impregnate you with my seed."

Tsukki was past the point of caring. All he wanted was to drain every drop of cum that he could produce deep inside your womb. He even got off on the thought of plugging it up with a large dildo to keep it inside of you when he was finally done with you.

He fills you up five times directly into the womb as he desired before not being able to cum anymore. He pushed both of you beyond the point of being able to take anymore. He overstimulated your clit to the point of insanity. Your nipples ached from him twisting and pinching them harder than vises. You didn't stop cumming until he did. You were both mumbling incoherently and so oversensitive that even the sheets make your bodies flinch. You couldn't believe how much he came and kept going.

When he was finally spent he climbed on top of you and kisses you so hard like thanking you for the great sex. Both of your bodies are covered in sweat and cum sliding across each other. He smiles a bit before he hands you a bottle of cold water from his minifridge.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah." You agreed while chugging the water. 

"Hey easy now you don't want to be sick do you?Slow down." He chides you.

"What do you care?" You ask trying to sass him.

"Well I don't want you puking on my bed." He answers honestly.

"Pfft fine." You roll your eyes.

Tsukki grabs the water and takes a small sip before leaning over to kiss you again. Both of your cold lips feel good against each other. He doesn't usually kiss this much after sex but for some reason he was in the mood to with you.

"I'm too spent to take you home so you can just sleep here tonight." He says leaving no room for argument.

You soon dozed off while Tsukki was playing with your hair. He might like you a little bit he thinks smirking. He heard his phone vibrate. Sighing he picked it up of his nearby nightstand.

Kuroo: Hey Moon Pie! How did the date go?

Tsukishima: A gentleman never tells.

Kuroo: The day you're a gentleman is the day I become an astronaut.

Tsukishima: She's still here sleeping. Does that answer your question?

Kuroo: Well then you can thank me later infact I'd say you owe me something big for this.

Tsukishima: Oya? 😏

Kuroo: Fucking Perv

A few days later Tsukki met your parents. He didn't hold anything back either. He told them exactly what he thought of situation that they have put you in and told Emilio how pathetic he was pining after a girl for 10 years who clearly could not stand him. Your mother was clearly upset. Tsukki shrugged but the hugged you close. From that day forward you were with him and eventually your parents forgave you for bringing your salty husband to Christmas dinner and even warmed up to him. Even after being married for three years he still doesn't like it when you call him Tsukki but you do anyway and the punishments are worth it. 

AN: Ok who gets the cookies for catching all the references in this one?


End file.
